The invention relates to corona ignition device. Corona ignition devices are generally known from DE 10 2010 055 570 B3.
During the operation of corona ignition devices it was found that the dielectric strength is a problem. Voltage flashovers and partial discharges in such known corona ignition devices often result in premature failure. Particularly critical are the coil end on the combustion chamber side and the electrical connection thereof to the central electrode. The installation space available for the central electrode for contacting the coil is very limited. Moreover, no edges or projections should be created by the contacting because they result in local field peaks and thus reduce the dielectric strength.